


Good Girl

by Egg24



Series: Explore [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Kinda, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, almost getting caught kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "Fuck you."“Got quite a mouth on you, don’t you? Someone should teach you what to do with it.”"What makes you think you'd have to teach me?""Well then get on your knees like a good girl and show me how it's done."





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much on a roll with this. More telling of teenage exploration is pretty much the real summary. I saw a dialogue prompt on Tumblr and couldn't resist, hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Artemis paced through the cave library, it was boring but it was better than hiding away in her room until training. She'd been avoiding running into Wally alone ever since the night in the kitchen.

The blonde was having trouble wrapping her head around what came over her. Regret wasn't the right word, she definitely wanted it to happen. She just couldn't quite understand what came over her.

Memories of his hands and lips flooded her memory, and his tongue. God his tongue who knew that Kid Idiot would be so good at it? Artemis always thought the only thing he'd ever be good at is annoying her and running his mouth.

"Hey Arty," the voice next to her startled her enough to make her slam the book she'd been leafing through. Wally stood next to her leaning against the shelf. "Love the outfit," she glanced down realizing she was still in her school uniform.

"Shut up," she snapped attempting to tug the skirt down.

"Where have you been?"

"Busy," she answered shortly placing the book where she'd gotten it and moving to another shelf, Wally followed.

"Why so cold babe? Don't tell me you've forgotten our moment of passion already?" His stupid, smug little smirk. Any normal teenage girl would fall at a guys feet if he looked at her like that. Artemis wasn't a normal teenage girl.

"Moment of passion? Baywatch, I was bored and horny and you were there." His face didn't fall like she expected it to, he just kept on smirking.

"Who here came twice?"

"Ever heard of faking it?" Artemis couldn't help it, she just wanted to make him react in some way. His eyes narrowed and seemed to darken from their usual playful emerald color.

"Oh really?" Wally began to move towards her, she pressed her back as far into the bookshelf as she could. His hands came to rest on the shelf on either side of her head, his face inches away from hers.

"Not so much of a good boy are you?" Artemis taunted glaring up at him.

"I'll show you," he muttered dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing we are in a library!" The archer whispered in a severe voice.

"Not so different from a kitchen is it?" Wally slid his hands up her thighs, Artemis could feel herself trembling. From excitement or nervousness she couldn't really tell.

"W-we're gonna get caught," she whimpered as he began to slide her panties down her legs.

"Not if you keep it down," he replied looking up at her. She caught a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled one leg to rest over his shoulder.

Wally paused looking up her skirt licking his lips lustfully. Artemis suddenly felt shy letting her knees drift slightly shut and blushing. Something about being in the harsh bright library lights instead of dim kitchen candle light made her feel a bit more exposed.

"You shy baby?" He questioned a little smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "You shouldn't be," he sent her a wink pushing her knees apart once again.

Artemis bit her lower lip while he kissed up her thigh before pausing over her clit. When his tongue parted her lips she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds.

He lapped into her with a certain type of determination, it made her dizzy with pleasure. Pressure built quickly in her abdomen, that only made him speed up his motions. Just as the archer felt like she was going to finish he pulled away.

"What are you doing? Finish!" Artemis commanded brushing a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off of her forehead.

"I don't think you've quite earned that yet." Wally said standing resuming his previous position of pinning her to the shelf.

"Fuck you," she spat back. The speedsters hand shot out grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Fuck, did she think it was hot when he got angry?

“Got quite a mouth on you, don’t you? Someone should teach you what to do with it.” His words sent another pulse to her very core.

"What makes you think you'd have to teach me?" Artemis kept taunting him, she couldn't help it. Something about this new side of him made her want to see how far she could push it.

"Well then get on your knees like a good girl and show me how it's done." His condescending tone made her blood almost boil, half of her wanted to slap him, the other half wanted to press him into the bookshelf and put him in his place. The half that wanted to slap him lost.

Artemis kissed him catching him off guard, her hands fumbled at the button of his jeans as she walked him back first into the opposite shelf. When she'd gotten his jeans unbuttoned she dropped to her knees quickly.

"You're excited," Wally chuckled as she struggled to pull him out of his jeans.

"Shut up," she snapped pulling his boxers down enough to expose his length already half hard. Without much thought she took him as far as she could into her mouth.

"Artemis," the redhead gasped out his hand flying to grip one of the shelves. She felt a sort of satisfaction at his reaction, which made her suck more aggressively.

The only sounds throughout the library were breathy moans of her name and the occasional obscene slurping noise. The sound of the door opening made her pause for a moment, they could get caught. Did she also find the thought of that hot? Artemis continued bobbing her head despite Wally's quiet protests.

"Wally? Are you back there?" M'gann's voice floated through the shelves. Wally attempted to pull her off of his length Artemis slapped his hands away continuing to swirl her tongue around him.

"Yeah Meg I'm here." Somehow the speedster made his voice even enough to speak.

"I made another batch of cookies, do you want some?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." He hissed as she twisted her tongue a certain way.

"Are you okay? You sound like-"

"I'm fine M'gann, just give me a minute!" Wally rushed out quickly getting a grip on Artemis' hair and attempting to pull her off once more, he only made her actions more vigorous.

"Okay...see you in there." Once the door closed Wally let out a frustrated moan relaxing into the shelf.

"Jesus are you trying to get us caught?" Artemis only hummed in response not halting. "Baby I'm going to come," he warned her trying to pull her off. Once again she slapped his hands away moaning as she took him deep into her mouth.

He came his mouth opening in a soundless shout of pleasure, Artemis swallowed cringing at the bitter taste of him. Wally leaned against the shelf catching his breath as she put his length back into his boxers and stood brushing off her knees.

"Now that's how it's done Baywatch," she said smugly glaring up at him.

"Noted," he replied pressing her back into the shelf. "Thought you wanted cookies," she sneered.

"Cookies can wait another minute," the speedster dropped to his knees pulling her leg over his shoulder once again.

"What makes you think it'll take a minute?"

"I think you underestimate me baby," he sent a smirk her way before his head dipped between her legs again. His tongue vibrated against her a fast staccato forcing her to bite down on her hand to not make any noise.

It took under a minute for her to finish, forty-six seconds to be exact. When she came down he looked up at her a triumphant look on his face, she expected him to stand immediately but he just sat there looking up at her. It took her second to realize what he wanted.

"Good boy," she whispered petting a hand through his hair. He let out a quiet moan leaning into her fingers and standing quickly.

"Thanks baby, you're not so bad yourself." He captured her lips with his own kissing her deeply, she could taste herself on his tongue. "If you'll excuse me I have some cookies waiting for me." Wally excused himself starting out of the library.

"Baywatch," he paused looking over his shoulder. "Where are my underwear?" Artemis had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Souvenir," he winked.

"Wally!" Artemis called after him, only after he'd left did she let a little smile play on her lips.


End file.
